


Ar Lath Ma

by sketchyelvenass



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Man x Man, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyelvenass/pseuds/sketchyelvenass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing little head cannons about my Inqusitor Lyvius Lavellan</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ar Lath Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Writing little head cannons about my Inqusitor Lyvius Lavellan

Lyvius woke up with a heavy weight on his chest and a slight headache pulsing in his head. Fortunately that was the worst his hangovers ever were, but even if they weren't he wouldn't stop his bad habit of drinking to help himself sleep. The weight on his chest however was starting to affect his breathing.

"Dorian get off of me… please." The elf moans. Instead Lyvius feels his arms wrap around his naked torso and pull the two closer together. Now it was really hard to breathe with Dorian's full weight on top of him.

"I can't breathe…" Lyvius whispers, unable to move his arms in Dorian's embrace.

When the mage roles over Lyvius gets up and a sighs, running a hand through his white hair, as he sees the position of the sun through his window. He walks over to his wardrobe and begins to put on his light grey mage armor. It was light, but the fabric fit snugly around his upper chest area and the only color was from a blue scarf that was only worn when it was really cold. It was simple, and despite Vivian's protests, it was him.

He already stood out enough being: "The Herald of Andraste", the Inquisitor, in a relationship with a Tevinter mage, a mage himself, an elf. Along with his orchard eyes, Lyvius didn't want to stand out anymore than he already did.

As Lyvius pulls his boot, Dorian lifts his face from one of the pillows on the large canopy bed.

"Leaving already?" He asked in disappointment.

"I've got a meeting in the war room, if I don't go I'll be late." Lyvius answers in his typical stoic way. Knowing that even without admitting it Dorian knew all Lyvius wanted to stay in bed and nurse his headache. He let a longing glance slip through his indifferent expression before he turns from Dorian to leave.

"Ar lath ma, ma vhenan, Dorian!" Lyvius stops in his tracks.

"What?!"

"Ar lath ma, ma vhenan, Dorian." Dorian repeats roughly, butchering the words and slurring the accent terribly, but Lyvius still understood. "What does it mean? You said it, over and over, last night while I touched yo-"

"Oookay!" Lyvius cuts him off, his face turning bright red. "I really gotta go. Now. See you after the meeting." He says as he rushes out of the room.

____________________________________

Translation: "I love you, my heart, Dorian."


End file.
